Just Living is Not Enough
by LittleLadyNora
Summary: Glimpses of Anna's childhood and early adult life.
1. Chapter 1

**I deleted my original first attempt at this story. I decided I really like the story I had been working on, but I wanted more feedback from friends before presenting it to the public.**

I'm new to this, so please be kind and give feedback. I'd love to hear what you have to say! Hopefully, one day, I'll eventually be able to write as well as some of the other wonderful authors who take on this show.

**I wanted to introduce a bit of her family before I brought it well-known characters from the canon, so please be patient!**

**Disclaimer: In case there was any doubt, I don't own Downton Abbey**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**May 1896**

"Anna. Anna, my love, wake up!"

It was still tar-black outside. No light shone through the tiny window near the top of the room.

"Anna. I've got a surprise for you. Get up!"

The particularly groggy young girl stirred in her bed for a few minutes before finally opening her eyes slowly. Awaiting her was the sight of her father, a tall, pale man, with very blue eyes. She'd only been to the coast once, but Anna thought it reminded her of the sea in the morning.

He gently pushed her long knotted blonde hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead softly. Under her grumbling protests she managed a tired half-smile. He took her by the shoulders and helped her sit up, with her feet dangling over her bed. He helped her rub her eyes, and rise to her feet.

Anna was careful not to wake her two younger sisters by the shift on the bed. Together, they snuck out of the room to the back door where they put their jackets and boots on.

They opened and closed the door quietly, as to not wake anyone else in the house up. Her father lit a cigarette, and took her in towards his side, in almost a half hug. Together they started for the path down to the creek not too far from their terraced house.

The closer they got, the stronger and cooler the early morning wind became. Anna's father offered her his jacket, but she refused, just wrapping herself closer to him inside his jacket.

"Come on. If you catch a chill your mum will never forgive me!" Anna laughed, shaking her head.

"Mum'll have everybody's head if you do!" Anna and her father shared a sense of humor that was often aimed at the attitudes of others, at their expense.

Nearly half an hour later they arrived at the creek. He put a sheet down on the dewy grass, and motioned for his daughter to sit down on it.

The sun was slowly beginning to rise. It cast an orange hue over the creek, and lit up the dark world. Mr. Smith pulled his daughter closer to him, and she put her head on his arm.

"Happy birthday, my love." He pulled out a small brown box-shaped item, wrapped in string. Her face lit up. She looked to her father, almost seeking approval, before ripping into the package as fast as her little hands would let her. Her smile reached from ear to ear as she neared getting all the wrappings off.

It was a copy of The Complete Hans Christian Andersen Fairy Tales. Anna had been begging for a copy since she was just about old enough to read. The other children at school had been obsessed with it, and she was no exception. She had read it cover to cover many times, but longed for her own copy to leaf through whenever she'd like. Once, when she went into Ripon with her father, she spied a copy with the most beautiful illustrations she had ever seen. This copy.

She leafed through the pages carefully, pressing her ear close to the binding as it crackled like many new books do. Her smile stretched her whole face, and her father chuckled with delight at his daughter's excitement.

"You like it then?" he asked. Anna put the book aside gently and flung herself on her father, nearly knocking him over. She was careful of his gammy leg, a result of an injury he had when he was younger.

"I love it, Daddy. Thank you!" She returned to the book and settled herself between his legs, leaning back onto his chest. He hugged her, looking over her shoulders to see her fingers gently feelings each and every page, drawing over the pictures clumsily.

They sat there together and enjoyed watching the sunrise some more. It had nearly been two years since the last time he took her out like this. It was too far a walk for him to take it as frequently as they used to.

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered behind a toothy yawn. He smiled. "And you love me too." He nodded and mumbled in a quiet agreement.

She never had, nor thought she ever could love anyone more than her father. She looked to him for comfort and safety. She felt safe and important with him. And she made his world complete.

"Shall we go home? You're mum will be worried sick if she wakes up and finds us gone."

She shook her head shamefully. "She'll be cross with us."

"And why's that?" he laughed.

"You've got mud all over your trousers, and I've got it all over my nightie!"

Mr. Smith's face blushed. In the dark, he hadn't realized had set the sheet on a mud puddle. "We'll sneak 'round the back, just incase she's awake. We'll soak them before she's up. Besides, I won't tell on you if you don't tell on me!"

He picked his daughter up with ease, balancing the basket between his fingers. He had a horrible limp, but his ten-year-old daughter was still tiny enough that it didn't bother him too much. On the way home, she fell asleep in his arms, with the book in hers.

* * *

"My, my. Where have you been?" Mrs. Smith groaned. Anna was flustered searching for an answer. "And your nightie! It's covered in mud! Your trousers!" Anna thought her mother's screeching could wake the next closest home. Mrs. Smith was more flustered than Anna as she attempted to keep a fire going long enough to make breakfast.

"I took her to the creek, to watch the sunrise for her birthday." Mr. Smith tried to interject.

"No note. No nothing. And you come back with dirty clothes! Birthday or not, this is not acceptable, Reid. Anna, go change." She was so distracted that she hardly noticed when her youngest daughter, Flora, tried to put her hand on the stove. Luckily, Anna smacked it down just in time, and pointed to their bedroom. Flora sulked back to bed.

"I'll wash them." He offered, gesturing to Anna to leave the room, and the conversation. She did so and went to her room to change out of her nightie and into a clean dress. She could hear her parents arguing in the other room, but she knew they'd come to some sort of truce soon.

Her mother wasn't unreasonable, nor her father a rebel, but in their minds, they saw those traits in their spouse, as much as they did truly love each other.

* * *

Anna shared a bedroom with her two sisters, Tilly, who was six, and Flora was was four. They shared a bed and a dresser, and there was little privacy at all for any matter of business. Anna blew out the light on the table now that it was light enough. Flora was deathly afraid of the dark and would cry all night, less someone left a light for her.

She put the dress and her new book on the counter and proceeded to change into warm, dry clothes.

"What's this?" Tilly inquired. She picked up the book and began to flip through the pages.

"Not yours. Put it back."

"It isn't nice to keep things a secret."

Anna groaned. "It's private. Not secret. There's a difference." She had been trying to teach her sister this lesson for quite some time. "Besides, it's my birthday present from Daddy."

"Can I please look at it?"

"Yes. But only if you clean your hands- and you sit criss-cross on the bed- AND you-"

"Oh bother. It isn't worth it…" Tilly left the room sulking. She had only managed to button two of her buttons and tie on hair bow in her hair before leaving the room.

Flora looked at Anna who had just finished changing. She held her dress and her bows out to her sister.

"Flora, you're four. You can do this." Flora just shook her head, insisting her elder sister help her. Anna eventually gave it to her sister's act. "Fine, but this is the last time." Anna somehow knew it wouldn't be, but it might buy her some time. "I'm never dressing anyone ever again," she mumbled under her breath. "Not Flora, not Tilly, not even my own daughters. They'll have to figure it out."

She patted her sister's bottom, shooing her out of the room. Anna felt the pages of her new book again. They were so crisp and strong. She wished she could just stay in bed all-day and read, but she knew she'd need to attend school. She wanted to attend school.

In the next room she could smell breakfast: Fruits and oatmeal. Anna loved eating, as tiny as she was, and having fresh fruit on her birthday was always a pleasant highlight. She joined her family at the table, as they all ate together, a rarity considering her father was often off to work so early.

They took turns hugging her and wishing her a happy birthday before her father had to make his way to work, and she and Tilly started for school.

* * *

The weather was unusually nice after school. The sun was still out, though it was late into the afternoon: a perk of late spring. Tilly was munching on a carrot she had saved from lunch, trying to skip ahead of her sister.

"Tilly, you need to slow down." Anna shouted, hoping her sister might listen to her for a change. Surprisingly, she did. She grabbed Tilly's opposite hand and swung it forward and behind. Her sister laughed and she tried to keep her arm swinging so fast.

"I wish I was as smart as you." This caught Anna by surprise. She wasn't sure why her sister was in such a good mood, but this comment was very uncharacteristic of her.

Tilly wasn't particularly bratty, but she certainly didn't have a filter. She told everyone what was on her mind, and it was usually pretty nasty. Anna was lucky to get a civil conversation out of her, and even then, it was usually because Tilly desired something of her.

She was, however, very intelligent and helpful. She knew how to suck up to people, but she was a great leader. She could encourage anyone to see her point of view on any topic, and by the end of the evening, they were on her side. Anna admired her this from her, seeing as she was only six.

"And pretty. And I promise I'm not saying it 'cus I want somethin', or I'm just making you feel good 'cus it's your birthday. I mean it."

Anna was flushed. Besides the gift from her father, she couldn't think of anything else she could have ever wanted. "Thank you, Tilly. That's very kind of you."

Tilly was pleased with herself and skipped off, mindful, her sister could see her at all times.

* * *

Although she enjoyed everyone's sincere happiness and kindness today, Anna was exhausted. She had been woken much earlier than usual to view a wonderful sunrise with her father.

She happily retired to her room, sticking herself between the wall and Flora. She thumbed through the pages one last time, reading a story to herself by the light before settling in for bed. She fell asleep with the book safely tucked into the pocket of her nightie, which has been successfully cleaned by her father, much to her mother's happiness.

She doubted she could be any happier than she was in that exact moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading so far! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Downton Abbey...**

* * *

**December 1896**

Anna grumbled in bed. Her whole body ached from her head to her feet. She had been lying sick in bed, to the point that she had been able to get up for almost a full week without assistance. She had never caught the flu before, and it took over her body with great enthusiasm; much worse than anyone she had ever known.

Tilly had been playing the little go-between nurse between Anna and her mother, bringing her cold rags, and warm rags, and cups and cups of water and tea. Anna thought it a shame the only time she really got along with Tilly was when one of them was sick. Over the past few days she had more serious conversations with her than she ever had. Anna wasn't going to complain.

"Do you need anything else?" Tilly inquired. Anna smiled meekly, reaching out for her sister's hand. Tilly grabbed it gently and sat on the edge of the bed. With her other hand, she put a cool rag on Anna's forehead.

"Shall I read a story to you?" Anna tried not to laugh. Tilly was only six, and although she was bright, she couldn't read very well, and certainly not a whole story. But she nodded. "As you wish."

Tilly pulled Anna's fairytale book off the dresser. She flipped to one of the pages that had been ripped in the corner. "The Child in the Grave."

Anna raised her eyebrows at her sister's choice of story. "But it's really quite morbid, Tilly."

"It's sweet in the end. It's not like The Little Mermaid. That one's morbid! I'll never know why you like it!" Anna laughed again at her sister's first attempt at using the word "morbid," throwing her into a coughing fit. Tilly helped her sit up on bed, and propped herself next to her.

Tilly struggled through the first sentence. Anna, who'd normally make her stop, smiled and closed her eyes. She quickly fell asleep but Tilly kept reading until she, too, fell asleep just as she was delivering the last line of the story.

"Tilly! Mam-" Flora entered the room in a shouting fashion, but found both her sisters fast asleep in the middle of evening. Flora yawned herself, but returned faithfully to her mother and father.

Mrs. Smith was slaving away to finish Christmas supper when she felt a nudge at her apron. "They're sleepin', mam!" Flora climbed onto her father's lap and the table and waited patiently to be fed.

"I'm glad they're getting some proper sleep. From the sound of it, they were having a good time in there a minute ago. Well, you know, laughter is the best medicine." Mrs. Smith chimed.

"Poor things." Mr. Smith said, smacking his tongue on his lips. "And Tilly was feeling warm this morning. Such an awful way to celebrate Christmas. But they're quite the little troopers." The rest of the family quietly tried to enjoy the rest of their Christmas evening together.

* * *

Anna finally began feeling better a few days later. She had successfully managed to stay in bed the whole night, and although her aching body was still bothering her, her cough wasn't so violent and her temperature, though still a little high, was quickly breaking.

Tilly, on the other hand wasn't. Her week of playing nurse had resulted in her own contagion. Every breath turned into a steady wheeze, which was occasionally met with coughing up blood-tinted mucus and vomit. She was glued in bed next to her sister.

Anna stroked Tilly's hair out of her face, as she held her tight through her shivering. Flora ran as fast as her little feet could take her between her parents room and their own, carrying sheets, coats, and blankets to try to keep her sister warm and comfortable.

"Do you need anything?" Anna inquired. Tilly squeezed her hand tight, and pulled her near herself. "Don't get up." Tilly fought back.

Anna sulked back in bed, giving in to her sister's request. "Read-" Tilly whispered putting on a half smile. Anna reached for the book on the other side of her sister.

"Shall I read The Little Mermaid?" Anna asked, chuckling to herself. She was thrilled the pain was starting to go away. Tilly shook her head violently, until Anna held it and reminded her not to move too much. "We'll read The Cripple. You like that one." Anna propped herself up against the wall, much like her sister had the night before.

She found herself reading the book with much greater ease than her sister, but still found it hard with a pounding headache and blurry vision.

By the time Anna had finished reading the relatively short story, Tilly had fallen asleep, surrounded by a pool of sweat. Anna took the blankets and sheets off her, climbed over her body, and headed into the kitchen to find a cool rag to place on her forehead.

Having used all the energy she could to manage it, Anna was consumed by the mattress once more. Laying her heavy head down she became aware of her breathing, and that of her sister's next to her.

She found herself listening as the wheezes became waves crashing as she closed her eyes. She grabbed her sister's hot hand and squeezed it.

* * *

Later that evening, Mr. Smith found his daughter's still sleeping when he returned home from work. He was saddened their condition wasn't much better, but thrilled they were getting along, as he always hoped they would.

He closed the door quietly behind them and retired to his room with his wife and youngest daughter.

"Michael-" There was a certain timid air in Mrs. Smith's breath. She grabbed his hand, over their daughter, as he lay in bed. "Should we call for a doctor?"

Michael sighed heavily. "We don't have money right now. Not a cent to spare. They'll just tell us she has the flu and offer this and that, which we already know. They were no real help with Anna, and she's just about on her feet again."

"If she isn't recovering in-"

"Then we'll send for a doctor." He kissed his wife's hand gently. "Rest. I'll not have any more ladies of the house being ill or sleepy."

She grumbled, taking after the spirit of her daughters, and tried to find a comfortable position in their tiny bed with three bodies. Her mind wandered for another thirty minutes or so, thinking of her daughter's wellbeing.

"Go to bed, Mae."

She grumbled again, but eventually allowed herself to sleep.

* * *

"Anna, can you run this in to your sister?" Anna obediently grabbed a cup of water from her mother and brought it to Tilly who, a few days later, was still very ill.

"Thank you, love." Her father thanked her. Anna took a seat next to her father who was trying to keep her sister cool. She took one of the pieces of fabric and put it in the bowl of water, following her father's lead.

Tilly was sleeping and had been for most of the afternoon. Her father had taken off work, with no pay, to meet with a doctor under the strong urge of his wife.

"She's worse than I was." Anna lamented, half blaming herself for her sister's illness. Michael placed the fairytale book next to his daughter.

Michael read Anna's face. "Don't blame yourself." Anna wasn't having any of it. She just looked away coyly, trying to hold back tears. "It could have come from anywhere." He took her hand, and grasped it tight. "Why don't you read a story to her."

Anna shrugged bitterly. "She won't hear it."

"She'll know."

Anna smiled, turning to her sister's favorite story and began to read, "Now listen! In the country, close by the high road, stood a farmhouse; perhaps you have passed by and seen it yourself…"

Tilly stirred a little, which took Anna and her father off guard. But Anna just sat closer and read a little softer, moving her sister's hand onto the page, tracing the illustrations.


	3. Chapter 3

**I promise the chapter after this has some more familiar characters. Thank you for sticking with it, and following the story. I love the private messages, reviews, favorites, and follows. Thank you everyone! It's great to hear this one's going a bit better than the old version!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Downton Abbey...**

* * *

**February 1897**

"… The piece of turf, with the little daisy in it, was thrown out on the dusty highway. Nobody thought of the flower, which had felt so much for the bird and had so greatly desired to comfort it."

Anna closed the book slowly. She placed it on the cold ground and began to cry. Behind her tears she read her sister's name:

_Matilda Jane Smith_

_Died_

_January 2nd, 1897_

_Aged_

_6 Years_

It had only been a month since her sister passed away. A nasty mix of pneumonia and the flu did her in. Anna did nothing but blame herself. She resorted to a number of negative behavioral problems her family begrudgingly decided to accept. Over the month she had only managed to eat when forced, skipped school often, and would only speak if it was necessary, and even then she wouldn't look anyone in the eye.

When she had her way, she'd just lie in bed all day and feel the frail pages of her book. Reading the same stories over and over again: her sister's favorite stories.

Every day, regardless of the weather, Anna would trek down to the cemetery, nearly four miles away, to visit her sister. She'd already started to memorize her sister's favorite story from reading it so many times.

Anna grabbed her book, wiped off her tears and said goodbye to her sister. Her mother hadn't pressured her into thinking one way or behaving another, but she had advised not staying in the cold too long. She began the wintry walk home, to retire back to her bedroom. Alone.

Her mother had surprisingly been her greatest comfort, besides reading to Tilly. Anna had never been her favorite daughter, and she'd make no effort to hide it. She wanted Anna to be so much more than she was capable of at the age of ten, and there was some sort of resentment that had came with that.

But her mother had been stronger and kinder than she could ever have imagined, especially after a tragedy of burying her middle daughter. She was sad, and Anna knew it without a doubt. She'd often hear her mother crying late at night, or in the other room when she thought no one could hear. She'd never imagine doing it in front of Anna or Flora or their father. She'd hug everyone and tell them everything would be alright. She didn't push anyone to feel a certain way, and she seemed more than willing to accommodate.

Anna had never seen her mother so compassionate nor so strong. She'd always thought of her as a cross old woman who tried to dictate her life.

When she finally made it home, Anna kicked the snow off her boots and headed for her bedroom.

"Sit it down." She heard her mother say, and she reluctantly obeyed, hearing the sound of tea being made.

"Would you like some?" Her mother inquired, placing her hand on Anna's shoulder. "It'll warm you right up!"

Anna nodded. "Yes please, ma'm."

Mrs. Smith turned her head towards the stove and smiled, relieved her daughter had decided to talk and accept a drink.

She put a cup down in front of Anna, and sat across from her. She watched as Anna willingly put the cup to her mouth and drank, though expressionless.

Anna grabbed her mother's unoccupied hand, and gripped it firmly. Her mother grasped back. They looked each other in the eye and chuckled.

"We really are your da's troopers." Anna laughed again, fighting back tears. They took turns just smiling at each other, before her mother's face turned into a glum frown. "Anna, I need to tell you something."

Anna's gentle smile turned back into a frown. She let go of her mother's hand and put it on her cup. Flora ran in and out of the room, but neither made any contact with her.

"We thought now might be a good time to make some changes-" Her mother paused for a moment biting her lip, "I've found a job, nearby. I'll start in a few weeks. I'm not making much, but it's more than we're getting now. Then, your father would be able to get a simpler job: a safer job!"

And although she wouldn't say it out loud, Anna knew it was to occupy her time in other ways than moping. Anna nodded. She was happy her mother was going to do something with her time rather than sulk around, like Anna had been doing. All of a sudden she felt guilty. She'd been skipping school, and not pulling her weight in taking care of Flora. She'd just been mourning over Tilly as everyone around her tried to go on.

"I'm working for the Crawley family, down in that big house you pass going to the creek. You know, the one whose daughter is Flora's age? They're going to let me work for them, and everything, and I'm very grateful. They'll let me live at home and everything. It's a bit of a dream, really-"

There was a "But…" hanging in the air, and Anna caught onto it, pulling herself up straighter go listen.

"You're ten now, almost eleven, and we hadn't intended on you to-" Mrs. Smith struggled to find words while Anna expected the worst. "Most girls leave at eight, and with Flora about to- Anna, love, do you know what I'm-" Mrs. Smith took in a deep breath waiting for the blow she may be met with.

"I have to leave school?" Anna inquired. She'd picked up on the rest of the phrases begrudgingly. She loved school and going to school and all her friends at school, even though she was one of the eldest girls, only second to a girl of twelve years. She was so bright and could answer any question, as long as it wasn't about anything domestic and motherly.

Her mother nodded. Anna sulked back down into her chair. "I can teach you here, when I have time. But we were going to have to sooner or later and since you've missed class for nearly a month-"

"I'll start going. Tomorrow morning! First thing, mum! I promise!"

"It's not about that-"

"Am I to care for Flora, then? Is that what I'm to do?"

"Not all the time. They've allowed me to bring her with me twice a week for part of the day, and she'll be in school soon enough."

"Then what am I doing?"

"You'll be learning, here."

"Learning what?"

"From Ms. Arthur."

Anna gulped, fiddling her fingers on the pleats of her dress. Ms. Rose Arthur was Anna's widowed neighbor. Anna was convinced she must be at least 90 years old, and could think of no reason why she'd want to help her.

"Ms. Arthur? Down the way, Ms. Rose Arthur? Widowed old bat, Ms. Rose Arthur?"

"Would you listen?" Her mother spat at her. Anna's mother did her fair share of yelling, but never so harsh like this. Anna held back the tears of her scolding, and surrendered, listening intently. "I was telling her about going to work, and she offered to help. Don't be so rude. One day, whether you decide to get married and have children, or work in service, or do anything with you life beside be a burden to everyone around you, you'll need her."

Anna objected with a loud sign and a slinking into her chair, as she took another sip of tea.

"Anna, please. I know it's not ideal, but it's happening, and you might as well make the most of it. And with any luck, your father will be able to find a job where he can come and rescue you if you need it; be your knight in shining armor." Her mother winked, hoping the humor might cheer Anna up. She was still preoccupied with her tea, avoiding eye contact, once more.

Mrs. Smith took the teacup from Anna and kissed her forehead. "Why don't you go lie down? Things'll be better in the morning. They usually are. And cheer up, darling. I heard you, last night, talkin' to Tilly." Anna turned red. She didn't think anyone was hearing those conversations. "It was your fault. She wouldn't blame you. She_ doesn't _blame you_._ But keep talking to her. She probably likes that."

Anna gave a weak smile. "I would think so. She talked _so_ much."

"And you've got another sister- right through that door, there. You've been neglecting her. I suppose we all have." Mrs. Smith motioned to the girl's bedroom. "Why don't you go read her a story?"

Anna climbed off the chair and made her way back to her bedroom. Mrs. Smith gave a confident smile to her turned back; relieved she finally could get everything out in the air. She felt a sense of happiness that she hadn't felt in quite some time.

Flora was sitting in the bedroom, lying with her feet raised high above her head on the wall. She was scanning through Anna's fairytale book looking at the pictures. Anna was angry her sister was getting her grimy hands all over the page, and wished she'd keep them out of her mouth before flipping pages- but she didn't say anything. She smiled and lied down next to her sister, feet in the air.

"Will you read me one?" Flora asked, smiling her toothy grin at Anna. Anna laughed, taking the book from her and scanning through for the perfect story.

"This was Tilly's favorite-" Anna snuggled her sister in her other arm and read out loud. "Now listen! In the country, close by the high road, stood a farmhouse-"

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Is Tilly- Is she comin' back?" Anna bit her lip, as she shook her head 'no'.

Flora frowned and bit her cheek. "I miss her."

Anna held her sister and wiped her hair out of her face. She placed a kiss on her forehead, and closed the book. "Me too," she whispered quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing! Today I started to introduce a few new characters that are more familiar. **

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Downton...**

* * *

**March 1897**

"Good heavens, girl!" Anna backed away from her needle and thread, and shoved it to Ms. Arthur. She took it with brute force and began pulling Anna's work out of the clothing. Anna sat submissively back, trying not to explode at the grumpy old woman.

"It's 'cus you were rushing me." She whispered under her breath, not audible, luckily.

"You'll have'ta start over, after ya eat. I'm running back to check on things, and I expect you to be washed up, and fed. I'll be back in no less no more than an hour." She took her coat and started for the path to her cottage.

As soon as she was out of sight, Anna put water over the fire, grabbed her coat, and headed the opposite way. She had an hour to herself, the first in weeks, and she knew she needed to get away from the house and have a little fun at Ms. Arthur's expense.

"I should be back by the hour, and if not, I'll-" Anna thought of as many excuses she could muster. "Flora! Flora needed me to run her… her lunch money! She forgot it!" It wasn't fool proof, but she was almost positive she'd be back in the hour. Afterall, Flora was new to the school thing, he first week in fact, and had already managed to go unprepared on several accounts.

She wasn't sure of an address, but she remembered what the house looked like, she'd passed it so many times going to the creek, and she had remembered being there once, for a garden party, when the whole village was invited. It was a rather large house, and hard to miss.

Anna remembered her mother saying if she ever needed her, to use the door in the back of the house, and she'd know it when she saw it. She remembered her mother telling her she'd be in big trouble if she tried to use any other door. Anna didn't really understand why, but her mother had been so adamant, she wasn't about to test it.

The house was much larger than she had remembered. Walking around the perimeter, the high walls cast long shadows that swallowed the earth. After walking the entire border of the house she found the backdoor in the courtyard. It wasn't as nice and friendly looking as the front door, but she was sure that this was the door she had been told to use.

She knocked, gently at first, than using her fists for a minute or two. No one answered. Anna was determined to take refuge with her mother, so she let herself it. She figured everyone was just busy, and took the liberty of making their job easier for them.

Anna snuck quietly around the hall, avoiding everyone she could in attempts to first find her mother and avoid trouble of entering uninvited. Her mother had mentioned she could only come if there was an emergency, and there was one.

She just didn't know what that emergency was, yet.

She found a woman with the same blue-green tinted dress her mother would leave to work in every morning, and although it looked like her mother from the back, Anna was forced to duck into a little crevice when the woman looked back and she discovered a different woman, a much younger one, gazing back towards where she was standing.

Anna hid in the corner until she heard a little squeak from behind her, and a bite on her arm. She jumped and turned sharply, not exactly sure what she was expecting to see.

"Shh! You're going to give me away!" A tiny girl, no bigger than Flora grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the darkness. "I'm playing hide and seek with Edith and Mr. Carson. Who-are you by the way? I saw you sneak in. You'd be good at this game."

She heard a giggle from around the corner. "Shh! Edith! You don't know how to play this game. You have to be quiet!" She turned to Anna. "Honestly. She'd loose her head if it wasn't attached… and that'd be okay with me. I'm Mary."

"I'm Anna, now-"

"Are you the new maid? Mama was talking about you; you're from the village. You look a lot younger than any-"

Anna chuckled to herself. "I'm not a maid, but my mum is. I'm trying to find her. Do you know where she might be?"

Mary nodded. "Oh! You're Flora's sister! I've seen you before. I know where she is. But I can't help you find her until Mr. Carson finds me! I absolutely can not loose to _Edith_!"

Anna grumbled. She'd be caught, and she'd get her mother in trouble. She had to think of a plan to convince Mary to help her find her mother.

"I WANT TO PLAY TOO!" Anna whispered loudly. Mary gave her a dirty glare.

"Then be quiet! Go hide somewhere over there!" Anna crept across the hall to an almost adjacent corner. She crouched down, and sat in the darkness. She could barely see Mary, who was also hiding in the darkness, but she had a clear view of Edith who had obviously found her. Anna put her finger to her lips, gesturing to Edith to stay quiet. Edith laughed softy, but repeated the same action.

They took turns making faces at each other, laughing so softly, when a rather tall man who was looking down on her blocked the light and her view of either sister.

"I don't remember you being part of the game. Get up." Anna jumped to her feet, brushed her hair out of her face, and beat the dirt out of her skirt. "Who are you?"

"That's Anna!" Mary shouted from her corner. "I invited her to come play with me today! We met last week when mama took us to see granny." Mary shot a glance at Anna and gave her a smile. She mouthed, "Don't worry," which made Anna feel relieved.

Mr. Carson raised an eyebrow. He though it was very noble for Mary to hide a fugitive, even if she was lying through her teeth. "Very well, Lady Mary. Will you tell Lady Edith that I've got to see your papa, so this game must end short? Lovely meeting you, Miss Smith."

Anna's eyes widened. How did her know her last name? She realized that he knew Mary, or was it Lady Mary, was trying to protect her all along. She was, however, thrilled that she had been saved.

"You helped try to get Edith out. That's priceless, even if she did win. I'll help you find your mother now."

"What about Edith? Does she know the game's over?"

"I don't think so. I'll let her hide a bit longer. Maybe I'll go get her before bed."

Anna chuckled. Edith was only two years old, and she was already allowing her sister to dominate over her. Mary had a bit of a superiority complex as such a young age, but she was kind and helpful, and Anna admired that. Mary led her into the servants hall, a room Anna had passed, but hadn't looked in.

"Mum?"

Mrs. Smith jumped out of her seat, letting threads fall all over the floor. Another maid, the youngest, Sarah, just rolled her eyes and went back to her work.

Never had she thought her daughter would come to see her. She had been fighting to get proper civil words out of her for the past two weeks, a comfort, as you could imagine, after a long day of work.

Mary sat next to Sarah, watching her mend Edith's stockings. The maid scoffed at her, and tried to scoot away. Mary persistently scooted towards her, mindful that she could still eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Anna. What are you- Are you all- Flora, is she-"

"Mum, we're fine." Anna sat down at the table, next to where her mother had been sitting. Mrs. Smith sat down next to her waiting for an explanation. She lowered her head and raised her eyebrows waiting for her daughter to speak.

"Ms. Bat- Ms. Arthur," Anna corrected herself, "is being atrocious today."

"You can't keep running away from her. You'll give her a heart attack. First it was the creek, then the school, and then to the village, ALONE, might I add, and now here? I know you're not fond of her, but-"

Just then a tall man dressed in black cast a shadow over the table. He cleared his throat, and that was enough to send everyone at the table to their feet. Mrs. Smith pulled Anna up from her chair and pushed her behind herself.

"Mae, might I inquire as to why you thought it would be a good time to bring one your children- not even the young one, to work? You know you're supposed to inform Mrs. Lark a day in advance."

Anna's mother stammered for a moment, not sure how to respond. Although the Crawley family was quite generous and understanding, their butler, Mr. Gossard, was a crotchety old man who wanted nothing more than to keep the Smith's out of the house.

"I invited her!" Mary chimed. "We met in the village. Near Granny's! I invited her to play hide and seek, Gossard. You can ask Mr. Carson!" Mary lied again, managing to keep a consistent story. She motioned to Anna to nod. "Her mother was angry at her because she thought she had come uninvited."

The under-house maid laughed. Mae shot her a glance that terrified everyone who saw it.

Of all the people to cover her, she never thought little Lady Mary would come to her rescue.

"Very well." He doubted Mary's story, but accepted it anyway in fear she'd try to get him in trouble, again. "Next time, do let me know." Mary nodded, proud she had pulled off this second act of harboring what she thought of as a fugitive situation.

"Thank you so much Mary." Anna said. Her mother tried to correct her whispering _Lady _in her ear. "Thanks ever so, _Lady_ Mary."

"Mary, you're not hiding!" Edith said coming out of the hallway. "Did I win?"

"No, stupid. The game's still on. Go back to hiding!" Edith slumped her head and went back to hiding.

Anna tried to cover her laugh, but her body shook. Her mother grabbed her shoulder, trying to get her to stop.

"Anna, would you like to stay and play another round when Mr. Carson comes back? You're the most interesting thing to happen all week!"

"I'd love to!" Anna quickly announced. The idea of playing like a small child was much more exciting than being confronted by her mother and Ms. Arthur. Her mother shook her head.

"I think she'd better be getting home. Maybe you could ask her another time, Lady Mary."

Mary frowned. "Alright. I suppose I'll go play with the baby. Thank you, Anna!" Mary skipped off down the hall way and back around the staircase.

Anna began for the door to begin the long walk home when she was met with a loud interjection. "Straight home. No side trips. You'll apologize to Ms. Arthur. You'll be clean. And you'll be in bed by the time I get home. Now get."

It had just been a little over an hour since Anna left. She thought, if she were lucky, Ms. Arthur wouldn't have even noticed she was gone.

She had just enough time to come up with a story as to why she wasn't washed, the fire had grown cold, and she hadn't eaten yet.

Anna seemed pretty confident in her ability to make up stories. After all, she'd experienced the little _Lady_ Mary do it so proficiently. She didn't think it could be too hard.

* * *

"Mae?" Mr. Carson inquired. "Were you aware that your daughter was here today? Not the youngest, the elder one? I wasn't sure why she was here, but Lady Mary seemed fond of her, and lied to get her out of some sort of trouble."

Mae grumbled. She was still furious Anna had the nerve to leave Ms. Arthur and come here. "I'm aware. She was running from our neighbor who was looking after her. Mr. Gossard's already spoke to me. I don't need your input neither."

Mr. Carson frowned. He wasn't trying to make her upset. "I was only asking. Lady Mary won't stop going on about how she saved the day." Mae laughed. She did find the situation comical, no matter how she tried to hide it. "Why did she try to run away?"

"Quite honestly? She hates the old bat. No one is actually fond of her. But we didn't really have much of a choice. My husband's got a new job, but he works longer hours, and the youngest is in school now. The best we could manage is that nasty old widow teaching her important things." There was an awkward pause. "She hates me."

"I'm sure she doesn't." He put his hand on her shoulder, which was rather comforting.

"I promise I wasn't eavesdropping. But you are in the servant's hall." One of the maids, the lady's maid, chimed in. "Her ladyship is going to visit her mother in America in a few weeks, and I'm not to go with her. I wouldn't mind teaching her sewing or bits like that, when I'm not busy."

"I think she'd love that- or at least behave."

"Well, then, it's settled. Besides. I'm sure she'll be a blessed relief from having to amuse the children."

Mae laughed. It's something they both could certainly agree on.


End file.
